


Waiting

by Pdxtrent



Series: Sterek Drabbles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, F/M, Hopeful, Just angst, M/M, Maybe unrequited feelings, Sad Derek, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, procrastination, season 6B compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pdxtrent/pseuds/Pdxtrent
Summary: Derek has been waiting.Apparently he has to wait some more.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677145
Comments: 18
Kudos: 52





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Put the Gun Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239336) by [Jmeelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmeelee/pseuds/Jmeelee). 



Derek glanced across to Stiles. He was happy and clearly together and in love with the banshee. 

He’d waited too long apparently. 

Stiles had just been so young. And Derek was so damaged. So angry. Yes, he could smell his anchor’s attraction, but it wasn’t until the warehouse, surrounded by FBI gunfire that it felt right. That he’d felt ready. Safe enough for him.

And by then it was too late.

He’d waited and waited too long. Now the only option was to wait some more, and hope.

And he would wait in hope. 

What else was there to do?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I do this to myself. Like I wrote a nice and fun chapter of a WIP tonight and wanted to relax and decided a quick Drabble. 
> 
> And this came out.  
> I’m sorry?
> 
> A sort of companion/response to:  
> Put the gun down  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239336  
> Which is fantastic and I recommend.


End file.
